


Mile High

by rethrin



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Airplane Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to the New York office, Jared bets Peter they can have sex on the plane without getting caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High

"People have sex in planes all the time."

"No, they don't. They say they do, but they don't. The only people actually joining the mile high club are cabin crew, army guys, and millionaires."

"But we proved that we fitted."

"We were supposed to be proving that we didn't."

"No, we were proving that our clients didn't."

"We proved it wasn't comfortable."

"I don't care about comfortable."

"When were you last on a plane? You know how cramped they are now? The rest rooms aren't hidden away, they're right next to other passengers, people notice if you go in there two at a time."

Jared shrugged and pulled his gigantic suitcase with him as they moved forward in the queue.

"What do we care if people know we're in there together?"

"People notice, and people complain, and then there are knocks at the door, and walks of shame, and letters from the airline. Did you learn nothing from our case?"

"If I was Marisa Tomei would you still be saying no?"

"You're not Marisa Tomei."

"If I was."

"If you were Marisa Tomei we would be flying first class in one of those nice planes with private rooms, or a private jet, or we'd already be in a beautiful villa on a private island eating oysters in the jacuzzi."

"If I get us bumped up to first class can we do it?"

"No." Peter tilted his head and thought about it. "Maybe." He frowned. "No. The company are paying, we can't get into trouble on the flight, it'll look bad."

"You're no fun any more."

"It's illegal."

"It's more a misdemeanor really, they probably wouldn't disbar us."

"We're not doing it."

They queued in silence for a bit, edging forwards.

"I bet you fifty dollars we can have sex on the plane without anyone knowing."

Peter ignored him.

"And if I lose and we get into trouble and Infeld tells everyone at the next board meeting how we like having sex in bathrooms, and Karp laughs at us, and everyone gets all homophobic on us, and we have to leave the firm and move away to where no one knows us and start all over again, then I will apologise to you every day for the rest of the year." He waited and when Peter ignored that he added, "In the form of morning blowjobs."

Peter smiled despite himself and looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Every morning?"

"Uh huh."

"The rest of this year is only five months."

"Okay, a whole year."

"365 days."

Jared nodded.

"And without any of that stuff about us having to leave the company. A blowjob every morning if we get found out, no matter whether we get into trouble at work."

Jared sighed, but nodded. "That's fine. You know why? Because we won't get found out, because people have sex in planes all the time."

Peter considered it. "Nope, we're not doing it."

"What do you mean no? How is that not a good deal for you? Anybody else in this queue would say yes to that."

"Ask one of them."

"I don't want to have sex with one of them, I want to have sex with you."

That came out a bit loud and both Peter and Jared suddenly remembered where they were and looked around innocently, but nobody seemed to be listening.

They queued for a while.

"What if the plane crashes?"

"What?"

"What if the plane crashes and the last thing you ever did was refuse to have sex with me just because you're worried about getting caught?"

"The plane isn't going to crash."

"Say it did."

Peter looked at Jared and realised he didn't have an answer for that because that would be awful.

"I get fifty dollars and three hundred and sixty five blowjobs if we get caught?"

"Yep."

"And if we don't get caught I get to have sex with you, and you'll spend my fifty dollars having your nipple pierced."

Jared gaped at him. "What?"

Peter nodded. "That's my deal. If we don't get caught I'm allowed to get you pierced."

He smiled as they moved forward and Jared tripped over one of the wheels of his case, dropped his hand luggage and fumbled as he picked it up, looking at his shoes.

"You... you'd like that?"

Peter nodded again.

"You never said."

Peter shrugged. "One of your kinks for one of mine. You want to get fucked in an airplane bathroom, I want you to have a nipple ring I can play with."

Jared bit his lip, breathed in hard at that. Peter watched him trying not to smile, furrowing his eyebrows while he tried to work out how he felt about it. One of his hands coming up over his breast pocket, trying to imagine it.

"So basically whatever happens you get things you want, and I get screwed?"

Peter nodded happily and picked up Jared's case for him as they moved forward again, nearly at the front now.

"Do I get to pick which nipple?"

Peter agreed to that with a shrug. Jared was still frowning, but it was half hearted, his eyes were smiling. 

"Okay, deal."

"But only if you get us into first class," Peter reminded him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The woman at the desk didn't stand a chance. Jared laid on full charm and had them upgraded in five minutes. 

Peter figured it would have taken him three.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The steward poured Jared another glass of complimentary champagne and Peter tried not to scowl at the way Jared's gaze ran appreciatively over his arm and shoulders as he did it. The way Jared smiled warmly, how he made 'thank you' sound like an offer to let the guy take him there and then in front of everyone. 'Enrico' told Jared to be sure to call for him if he needed _anything_ , and walked away, ignoring Peter completely. 

"You know you don't win the bet if you have sex with someone else. The bet said me."

Jared looked blank for a second then saw how Peter was frowning in the direction Enrico had left

"Are you jealous?"

"No." 

"You're jealous because I'm flirting with an air hostess."

"I'm not jealous. And he's not an air hostess, he's a... man. And you're not meant to be flirting with him, you're meant to be having sex with me."

Jared didn't usually flirt with men in front of him. Didn't usually flirt with other men at all as far as Peter was aware, but maybe he was wrong about that. 

Jared smiled and let Peter steal the cherry from his complimentary bun which made him feel a bit better.

"I'm allowed to flirt with air hostesses, everyone flirts with air hostesses, it doesn't count. Besides we need him."

Peter opened his mouth to say they absolutely did not need him, then thought about it for a second. It wasn't as if Enrico wasn't pleasing enough on the eye, and although they'd never done that before, and it would be a really tight squeeze with three of them, and maybe impossible, it would be a challenge and...

Jared shook his head. "Dude. We are not having sex with Enrico."

"Oh. Okay." Peter reached and took another piece of Jared's bun. "We can't do it anyway, the loos are right at the front, everyone would see us go up there, and the stewardesses would see us go in."

"But I have a plan."

Peter's eyebrows suggested that he doubted it was particularly good. 

Jared reached and wiped icing from the corner of Peter's mouth with his thumb, and Peter felt his pulse race. Jared left his thumb over Peter's lips, and Peter hesitantly licked it clean. That was not the sort of thing they did in public. Ever. Jared tilted his head at him and smiled, stroked his cheek as he moved his hand away and took another bite of his bun as if nothing had just happened. Peter looked around them to see if anyone had noticed, but it didn't seem like it, although he saw Enrico turning away with a frown. 

"What was that?"

"You wanted Enrico to know that I wasn't available, didn't you? I'm just letting him know."

And with that he reached a hand behind Peter's neck and pulled him down, and Peter moved obediently and Jared kissed his mouth. 

Peter sat back up, could feel his heart beating heavily, thought it was probably visible through his shirt and jacket, and he knew for a fact his face was a mess of confusion by the way Jared was smiling at him. They never did this. Jared never did this, especially. He never wanted anyone to know. They were just a secret quiet thing, strictly behind closed doors. Even Pindar didn't know. Carmen knew, but only because Carmen knew everything.

"Calm down, Peter. Nobody knows us. And we might not be supposed to fuck in the bathroom, but it's 2012. Nobody is going to mind if you kiss me."

Peter nodded and tried to calm down. He sat back, and stared at the safety information on the wall. Until Jared nudged him and when Peter looked at him, still more than a little bewildered, Jared stared purposefully at Peter's mouth.

"I said, nobody is going to mind if you kiss me."

"Oh."

Peter looked around him and there still wasn't anyone looking at them, nobody staring, so he leaned forward and kissed Jared again. Jared kept him there longer this time, kissing him like this was totally normal, his hand stroking Peter's hair, and his tongue running over Peter's lip.

He pulled away and smiled happily. Then he started playing with the buttons on his chair, seeing which ones lifted him up, lay him down, and moved him around. 

Peter's heart was still racing, but he sat back and let it. Took another drink of champagne. He could roll with this. He could get used to kissing Jared in public. Kissing Jared was good. And even if they didn't get a fuck he was going to get blowjobs. His life right now was too beautiful for him to waste time worrying.

"I wanted to do it over the ocean," Jared said, grumpily.

He was studying the flight map, as if he had only just now realised there was no ocean between LA and New York. 

"If you're admitting we shouldn't do it, I still get my fifty dollars."

Jared shook his head. "We can do it, I'm not saying we can't do it. But if we like it then next time we're doing it over the water."

"Okay. We can go to Hawaii." 

Jared didn't seem in any hurry to put his plan into action. They played hangman for a while, and got quietly drunk on free champagne. Then they got free strawberries as well, and Jared let Peter describe in some detail the private jet he would own when they eventually won their vast fortune on the lottery. And how he would romance Marisa Tomei with diamonds and strawberries, hiring Seal to serenade her as they made love, on their way to Paris.

"You want to pay Seal to watch you have sex?"

"No. The jet has a four poster waterbed and we'd draw the curtains."

"He'd still be able to hear you."

"He'd be singing."

"It's still weird. Seal is not going to get on a plane where he knows the other two passengers are going to have sex near him while he has to sing and pretend he hasn't noticed."

"You don't think people pay Seal to be near them while they have sex?"

Jared shook his head. Peter thought about it. 

"What if we let him join in?"

"But then he wouldn't be able to sing, so you'd lose some of the romance."

They debated it for a while, and got nowhere. 

Enrico served them their lunch, and although he was clearly disappointed about Jared's unavailability, he couldn't resist Jared's smile, and was soon smiling at him again, and even slipping him an extra dessert.

After lunch Jared kissed him again. Twice.

Then he made Peter reach him his hand luggage from the overhead, and fished out a condom. He said he'd be back in five minutes and not to go anywhere, and he disappeared behind the curtain at the front.

He was only gone for two minutes and he came back with Enrico in tow. Peter looked at Jared carefully, seeking some clue that he'd changed his mind about the threesome.

"Sir, if you'd like to follow me, I'm sure I can find you some privacy," Enrico said to him.

"Uh."

Jared communicated with his eyes that Peter should absolutely not ask questions, and Peter stood up.

"Do you have everything you need?" Enrico asked, and Peter looked at him blankly. But Jared patted the pocket he'd put the condom into earlier and said he had it covered. Peter stared at him, but Enrico just nodded.

"Your friend explained that you'd need some help." He was leading them forwards, towards the stewards' area and the restrooms.

"Yeah. I uh..."

"No need to be embarrassed. My cousin had the same problem, it can take some getting used to, doing it on your own." He closed the curtain behind them, and opened the door to the first restroom. "Just knock if you need anything, sorry it'll be a little cramped, but I'm sure the two of you will manage."

"I don't take up much space," Jared said with a grin, and Enrico smiled back at him, fully enamoured.

He closed the door behind them, and Peter remembered to call out a thank you.

He looked around, surprised it was no bigger than standard class. 

"How on earth did you.."

Jared was already reaching up to kiss him, and Peter got distracted by that for a while. He pushed him against the wall - not that he had much choice, it was perhaps an extra inch wider than the standard class cubicles, they were already pretty much against the walls just standing there. Peter moaned as Jared's hands started pushing under his shirt, stroking him.

But Jared shushed him, whispered against Peter's throat. "The stewards room is right outside, we have to do this quick and quiet, okay?"

Peter nodded, and stood still while Jared started unbuttoning his pants. 

"Jared, what does he think we're doing?"

"I told him you need regular insulin, but that you're hopeless with needles, so I usually give them to you."

"Oh."

"I told him we have to give you a series of three shots so it would take a little while. But we still have to be quick."

Peter nodded, and bit his lip as Jared's hands pushed into his pants, shoving them down, out of his way. He reached down and started trying to get Jared unzipped as well. He gave up half way there, because Jared started kissing him again, and Peter automatically lifted him a little to make it easier. He held him against the wall and kissed him hard, trying to do it quick, wishing they had all the time in the world. He dropped him down again, and rolled his shirt sleeves up out of his way, then reached for Jared's pants again.

"There's no window," Jared whispered grumpily, wriggling to help his pants fall down to his ankles. 

"Were you expecting a fuck with a view?"

Peter pushed his hands up under Jared's shirt, touching as much of him as he could, quickly as he could. He stroked over Jared's nipple, and squeezed it lightly, caught Jared's eye and smiled. They were so totally going to get away with this, and that meant that one of Jared's nipples was his. He pressed forward, hid his moan in Jared's mouth, and pushed his dick against Jared's stomach. He was hard already, knowing they didn't have much time helped, Jared's hands helped more.

Peter pushed Jared's jacket off his shoulders, and let it fall to the floor, he didn't like the extra layer between them. He'd left his own in his seat. 

Jared kissed him hard, and then pushed to move him backwards, give them a little space, but Peter was at an awkward angle, fell against the other wall with a slight bang, hit his hip on the sink unit. 

Jared reached for the condom in his pocket and realised his pocket was now on the floor. He bent to get it, but there wasn't any room for that, Peter squashed himself back over the toilet bowl and lifted his leg, giving Jared space to crouch down and pick his jacket off the floor. 

"How are we going to do it?" Peter asked as Jared scrabbled to find the condom that had fallen out of his pocket somewhere. In their experiments in court they'd discovered maybe three positions that might just about be possible for them, none of them especially comfortable.

"Don't care, whatever's easiest," Jared said, finding the condom and tearing it open. He took advantage of being on the floor anyway and turned himself around a little. He had to squash in against Peter's thigh but eventually he got so that he could lick Peter's cock, suck it into his mouth although he couldn't reach to take it as deep as he'd like. 

Peter was balancing on one foot, and had a handle digging into his back, and the edge of the sink into his thigh, and Jared was pressing a knee into his foot. But he would have happily stayed there for the rest of his life while Jared was sucking on his dick. He was using both hands to keep his balance, so he didn't dare reach for him, and he didn't think he could open his mouth without being particularly loud in his appreciation, so he held his breath while Jared took him deep as he could, sucked hard, then pulled away again. 

Jared stood up, nearly pulling Peter over on him as he did it. Kissed him and handed him the condom. Peter pulled it on, Jared standing as far back as he could to give him room. Both smiling at each other because they were trying to be quiet.

"Fuck," Peter whispered, "Did you bring lube?"

Jared shook his head, but didn't look particularly concerned. Peter knew it wasn't an absolute no go without lube, but it would have made it easier to be quick.

"Don't need it," Jared said, and his eyes sparkled. "I came prepared."

"You..." Peter realised what he meant and a noise came out of his throat that had nothing to do with rational thought. The idea of Jared sitting there all this time, greased and ready. He'd have had to have got ready in the departure lounge, in the toilet, reaching behind to prepare himself.... Jared kissed Peter to silence the loud moan that was accompanying the thought. 

Peter grinned wide, loved Jared Franklin more than life itself sometimes, and he pressed forward against him again, pushing him into the wall, kissing him harder. He stroked a hand down his back, down over his ass, fingers spreading him slightly, his fingertips stroking between his cheeks, finding him wet and sticky where the lube had leaked out of him. 

"Fuck, Jared," he whispered.

Jared just nodded against him, and kissed his throat, they both wobbled as the plane did something. They froze for a second hoping like hell they weren't getting into turbulence. But nothing else happened. 

Peter kissed him again, softer, then moved backwards with another strangled moan, because Jared was beautiful and perfect but he didn't know the right words to say that. He leaned against the sink counter, trying to remember how they'd done it in court, he could hold Jared up, get his feet against the wall. They'd have to be quick or he'd fall, but they were being quick anyway. Or maybe press him forwards against the door. It would be easier if he were taller, although Peter would never say that out loud as long as he lived.

Somebody knocked at the door. "Are you guys okay in there?"

Peter was suddenly sure that his breathing was louder than the entire plane. Louder than anything ever. He reached down to hide his dick, and Jared smiled at him mockingly.

"We're good," Jared called back. "Just don't want to hurry anything, have to space the shots out properly."

He sounded like he knew what he was talking about and Enrico seemed to accept it and left them to it.

Peter stared at Jared who leaned up to kiss him again. 

"We have to go."

"What?"

"We have to go, Jared. He's going to know what we're doing."

"He doesn't know anything." Jared reached and wrapped his fingers around Peter's dick, which was an obvious cheat when they were arguing, but was also really effective. "We're fine."

Peter nodded, because Jared was nodding at him, and stroking his cock, which was hot and hard and he wished to god they weren't in a stupid tiny bathroom, and he could just turn Jared round and bend him over and fuck him. 

"Okay," he said, not knowing quite what his objections had been any more anyway.

Jared smiled, and kissed him again. "How do you want me?"

Peter wanted him in every way it was possible to want someone. He nearly said as much, but then he realised Jared wanted a more practical answer than that. 

He moved them both around, they stumbled a little with their pants around their ankles. He kissed Jared quick, then turned him so he had his back to him. He kissed his neck. 

He pulled Jared's shirt up over his back a little, wanting to keep it out of the way as much as possible. But there was no real way they were coming out of here looking unfucked. He didn't care. Didn't mind if he got fired and disbarred, he would have a whole year's worth of blowjobs to make up for it. And he might still spend his fifty dollars getting Jared's nipple pierced. He moaned into Jared's hair. 

Jared was pressing back into him, and starting to mutter quietly about how this was stupid, and it smelt funny in here, and they should just make a special room somewhere that people could have sex, somewhere with a window and cushions. Peter smiled and told him to be quiet. He stroked his fingers down Jared's ass, let them dip inside him, and Jared stopped muttering and pressed onto him, moaning way too loud. Peter pulled out and shushed him. He lifted him up, needed him higher. He put one arm around his waist and held him forward against the sink.

"You'll have to put your foot up." He nudged him towards the toilet seat. It was stupid and awkward, but it would hold him up just enough for Peter to get inside him, and that was all Peter was thinking about. Jared did as told, and when he was higher he could reach up near to the ceiling and get his hand over some sort of handle up there that stuck out of a cupboard or something. Peter didn't care what it was, it meant that Jared was a little higher, his legs were spread wide, and he was clearly the least comfortable he had ever been, but it was the best they were going to manage. 

The plane dipped again, and they fell forwards, both yelping in shock. Jared hit his head on the wall. The sink unit didn't stick out that far, but it was digging into his thighs, and he was shoved up against the wall now. 

Peter didn't wait. He was holding him with one arm tight around his waist, to keep him there, the other pulled his hip into place and he started pushing inside him, hoping very vaguely that the plane wasn't crashing. It jerked under them again, threw them to one side, but Peter caught the handle on the door and held them steady, pushed himself deeper without thinking about it, and Jared moaned. Loud. 

Jared had never once in his life managed to combine 'quiet' with 'Peter's dick being in his ass'. Peter told him to shut up, and Jared nodded in agreement that he should be quiet, and shushed himself. But that was nearly as loud as his moaning was anyway. Peter had to let go of the wall and stuff his fingers into Jared's mouth, and Jared sighed around him, catching his breath, then started sucking, only way Peter had ever found to keep him quiet.

Peter fucked harder into him, his arm tight around Jared's waist, it made his shoulder ache, but he didn't care. And he knew they weren't being quiet, knew flight attendants must know all these sounds, knew that the two of them sneaking in here for medical reasons was probably the worst excuse ever, and he didn't care. Didn't. Care. At. All.

"Ow. Ow."

Peter pulled his fingers out of Jared's mouth, didn't stop fucking him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, don't stop. Ow. Ah, don't stop." He deteriorated into noise again and Peter pushed his fingers back into his mouth.

He heard something outside, a trolley going past, he thought. Fuck. No way they couldn't hear them. Jared was panting around his fingers, and although Peter was doing his best, trying to rock inside Jared, rather than slap against him, there was noise. It was wishful thinking to imagine there wasn't. He bit off a whine as Jared squeezed around him, pushing back onto him. The noise outside passed, and nobody knocked. Peter didn't really believe in God, but he thanked him anyway.

Jared squeezed again, and sucked at Peter's fingers while his ass squeezed Peter's cock, and Peter came, just like that. Buried his face in Jared's hair and held his breath, just about remembering not to shout. He jerked and shuddered, and realised he was thrusting Jared into the wall, his face pressed up hard against the plastic mirror. 

"Oh god. God. Fuck. Sorry."

Jared moaned around his fingers, and Peter pressed deep into him for a few more seconds. Sighed with pleasure. Then pulled out of him, lowered him as carefully as he could to the floor. Not that carefully it turned out, he landed on Peter's foot, and fell slightly and bit Peter's finger, and they both groaned, and then the plane lurched again and they fell against the wall to the side. 

Another knock at the door. Jared froze. Peter moaned, which he recognised was not his most helpful contribution. Jared elbowed him hard. 

"Hey, sorry, we won't be a second," Jared said, and Peter was impressed, because he sounded fine to him, extremely normal considering he was still hard, breathing deeply.

"We heard some noise, is your... partner okay?"

"Yes, yeah, he's fine now. We had a bit of a trouble and a small panic attack about the needles. But he's good. I'm just going to let him sit for a minute."

Jared pressed back into Peter's body, and twisted with need and want and frustration, but his voice was calm and steady, and Peter stroked down his front and kissed his hair.

"Do you want me to get the first aid kit?"

"No! No. Um. He's fine. Really. Just two minutes."

"Okay, sir. Let me know if you need anything."

Jared nodded, as though Enrico would see, and then remembered to say thank you out loud. They heard him walk away, and Jared pushed Peter's hand down onto his dick immediately. 

Peter pushed his other hand into Jared's mouth, let him suck again. And he pulled his cock hard and steady, twice, maybe three times, and Jared came all over his hand, leaning back into him, his tongue lapping wet and warm against Peter's fingers.

Peter kissed his hair again, pulled his fingers out of Jared's mouth and Jared kissed his hand. They took a few deep breaths then started getting tidied up, no time for recovery. Peter washed his hands, and wiped Jared's front clean with toilet paper. His shirt was a mess, though. Jared told him not to worry about it and splashed it with water to cover up any stains. They got their pants up eventually, and Jared found his jacket, shook it and brushed their footprints off it. They got turned back to each other and surveyed the damage.

Jared tried to press Peter's hair into some sort of proper shape, and Peter retied Jared's tie for him, buttoned his jacket to better hide his shirt. Jared grinned at him, and Peter kissed him quick before they left.

Nobody was outside the cubicle when they came out, and they slipped back to their seats. They got a couple of funny looks from the other passengers but ignored them steadily. 

"It still counts, doesn't it?" 

Jared was whispering, leaning in against Peter's shoulder.

"What?"

"Even if I didn't come while you were in me?"

"Yes, it still counts."

"So you're not in the club and me not?"

"No, we're in it together."

Jared smiled. "Good."

Peter put his hand over Jared's on the armrest and smiled at him. Then he remembered he was allowed to kiss him, so he did that too.

"Good," he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> CandyPinkSocks wrote a beautiful nipple piercing sequel [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/475102).


End file.
